hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Meleoron
|name = Meleoron |kana = メレオロン |rōmaji = Mereoron |also known as = Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru) |japanese voice = Nobuo Tobita |english voice = Bill Rogers |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 79 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Green |hair = Green (Manga) Blond (Anime) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Chimera Ant Extermination Team |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader Chimera Ant Extermination Team Member |relatives = Peggy (Human foster father) |natural abilities = Invisibility |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Perfect Plan God's Accomplice |image gallery = yes}} Meleoron (メレオロン, Mereoron) is a pacifistic chameleon-like Chimera Ant whose defining ability is to make himself invisible.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 His original name as a human was Jail (ジェイル, Jeiru).Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 242 Appearance Meleoron has the appearance of a chameleon, with two large toes on each foot and three large fingers on each hand. He has short blond hair with a curl in the center and a shaggy goatee and dresses in a gray hooded sweatshirt and sweatpants. Personality Meleoron is good-natured in general, being one of the few Chimera Ants to leave the colony; however, this was not to become a King himself, but due to seeing the King's merciless nature. He is an eccentric among Chimera Ants, as he dislikes fighting and killing. He occasionally speaks theatrically and pretends not to be interested in topics he is actually very eager to discuss, winding up talking about them nonetheless. He also seems to be quite perceptive and understanding, as shown when he noticed Killua's sadness during the Palace Invasion. Background In his former human life, Meleoron was a resident of NGL. He went by the name Jail and was the adopted son of the man who will later become Peggy. Plot Chimera Ant arc While one of his subordinates, Koala, faces off against a human, Meleoron stands behind the latter, camouflaged. Koala eventually kills him despite him being food for the Chimera Ant Queen. Meleoron makes himself visible and reproaches his underling, claiming the body will rot. Koala states he prefers to hunt those who try to sneak away, causing Meleoron to point out that only the previous day he shot a fleeing child from behind. He deduces Koala's injunction not to move was destined to him, not to the human, despite their ranks, but Meleoron offers to let it slide and recommends Koala enlist in another division if he enjoys killing. Days later, Meleoron and the other Squadron Leaders attend Neferpitou's "conferment ceremony" where Rammot brutally awakens them to Nen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 198 Shortly after the King's birth, Meleoron witnesses the death of Peggy at his hands. He is one of the Squadron Leaders who leave the colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 His human memories begin to return and he realizes Peggy used to be his foster father. He thus resolves to kill Meruem to avenge him. When Gon and Killua infiltrate NGL, he senses their potential and considers approaching them, but is wary of their power, especially Killua's. He is amazed that the assassin manages to sense him. He rejoices when the two split up and targets Gon. First, he sends Snake to test his skills, then, when the boy defeats him, Hollow and Bat at the same time.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 231 He watches the battle unfold,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 232 thinking that despite his abundant aura, Gon lacks tactics, a conclusion he later amends when Gon begins to find his rhythm, but still regards him as average and unsuitable as a partner; however, he changes his mind upon seeing his Jajanken: Rock and wonders how to approach him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 233 He keeps following him, even when Gon notices his presence.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 235 When the boy is about to cross a desert to draw him out, Meleoron stops him, saying even he will meet his demise. He then reveals and introduces himself. He states it would be a problem for him if his partner died. He asks Gon if his target is the King, which Gon denies. Surprised, Meleoron repeats his question. When Gon notices his usage of the plural form, Meleoron confesses he has been following Gon since before he split up with Killua. The boy takes his words to mean he thought he would be easier to defeat and prepares to fight. Meleoron flounders and swears he is not an enemy. Expecting Gon not to trust him at first, he is bewildered when the boy declares he believes him.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 241 Returning to the woods, Gon gathers fruit and invites Meleoron to eat with him. The Squadron Leader demands to know why Gon's suspicions cleared up all of a sudden. Gon's reply leaves him flabbergasted and prompts him to think Gon is too naive, but when the boy declares he will not feel guilt upon killing him if he is lying Meleoron shivers. That display of cold determination reconfirms his impression of Gon's bottomless potential. He lights up a cigarette, which leads Gon to point out the smell might give him away while he is invisible. Meleoron explains invisibility is his trademark and that his real ability goes one step further. He thus activates Perfect Plan, vanishing from all of Gon's senses while remaining seated. After deactivating it, he explicates its mechanics, adding only Gon and he knows about it, a risk he was willing to take to form a partnership. Envisioning a long process of trust-building, he is bewildered once more when Gon casually agrees to be his partner. He repeats his protests and asks him if Killua would agree to him teaming up with a freak, before adding he did not ask to become a mutant. Exasperated, he finally declares that the time they have known each other is not important, as even lifelong companions can betray each other. When his quip leaves Gon deadpan, Meleoron laments they will never be best friends. He wonders if Killua will not object, with Gon replying he likely will, but that he will eventually cave. Meleoron then declares his objective is to take down the King. Gon does not expect him to explain his motive, but, despite Meleoron claiming multiple times it is too early for him to do so, he keeps sharing details, until he finally says he wants to avenge Peggy, and that only recently he started remembering fragments of his life as a human. Gon then enquires if all Chimera Ants remember their former lives, to which Meleoron responds he does not know, and that some are clearly like wild beasts. The boy realizes he immediately trusted Meleoron because he was just as human as him; Meleoron affirms that, on the contrary, he chose him as his partner because he could feel an inhuman beast inside of him. As they shake hands, Meleoron asks the boy his name, and Gon complies. Stating the requirements have been met, Meleoron thus activates God's Accomplice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 243 He takes Gon next to a bird, and the two touch it. Meleoron dispels his ability, scaring the bird away, and explains how it works. He declares that with it, they will be able to deal a fatal blow to the King regardless of his strength. He reveals he used his underlings to test Gon, adding that they were killing for fun behind his back. Gon states he knows someone more suited than he is to being Meleoron's partner, but the Squadron Leader objects that just because Gon trusts him, it does not mean he can trust him as well. He explains that if his ability became known, the enemy would attack in all directions and that he'd die if someone as powerful as a Squadron Leader landed a lucky blow on him. Gon offers to call his friend and meet up with him while Meleoron observes them in secret. After a brief phone call, he and Knuckle decide to meet in Mandai. Gon and Meleoron head to the appointed location and proceed as planned. However, Meleoron is left unimpressed with Knuckle on account of his short temper, and with Shoot due to his wariness. He thinks to himself that unless something happens, he will not be able to trust either of them. Knuckle's compassion towards stray dogs ends up changing his mind.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 23, Chapter 244 Meleoron approaches the two Hunters and immediately becomes friends with Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 255 When Killua and Ikalgo join them, they begin planning the invasion of the Royal Palace of East Gorteau. Killua announces it will be difficult to push the Royal Guards back, which prompts Meleoron to reveal his ability. He later defends Gon when Killua shoots down his proposal to save Palm. He then reflects that a moment's hesitation could lead to their downfall.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 256 The day before the "Selection", Meleoron goes to Peijin and enters Knov's pocket dimension. He is confident the "Selection" will be held as planned. He warns the Hunters against underestimating the range of Neferpitou's En.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 259 Six hours prior to the attack, Morel chats cheerfully with Ikalgo. He times himself as he holds his breath, two minutes being his maximum. He reflects that stress will likely halve his time. Ten minutes before the raid, the Extermination Team members move to a room closer to the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 24, Chapter 260 Seven minutes before, they are ready to storm the palace from the entry next to the central staircase. Meleoron and Knuckle revise their tactics. Meleoron is supposed to tap his shoulder ten seconds before needing to catch his breath, and again right after. Seeing him fidget, Knuckle asks if he is suffering from withdrawal. Meleoron cautions him against underestimating the Ants' sense of smell, as even though Morel will set up a smokescreen, he does not want to risk having regrets. One minute before the attack, the Extermination Team members gather in front of the exit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 262 At minus 10 seconds, he mounts on Knuckle's back, the two of them being the first to storm the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 263 Meleoron immediately activates God's Accomplice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 264 The Extermination Team finds Menthuthuyoupi guarding the staircase to the second floor. Knuckle and Meleoron attempt to slip past him as Dragon Dive rains down on the palace.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 265 Right as Gon prepares to confront the Royal Guard, Knuckle, still invisible, punches him and activates Hakoware, signaling to the others he and Meleoron survived Zeno's unforeseen attack.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 266 When Menthuthuyoupi destroys the staircase,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 267 Knuckle and Meleoron manage to evade the blow. They then strike him again to let Morel through.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 25, Chapter 268 They stand back as Shoot begins to fight the Royal Guard.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 271 When, 10 seconds after activating his ability, Knuckle charges at him, unable to watch his friend get injured, Meleoron taps his shoulder, out of breath. Knuckle steps back and lets him exhale and inhale, but when Shoot is unable to continue, he decides to show himself. Meleoron, invisible, remains at a safe distance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 272 Knuckle lures the Royal Guard away. Meleoron considers approaching Shoot but is unable to bring himself to ask him to do anything else. Realizing his priority is not to help him, he rushes to find someone else to help with his ability, silently inciting Shoot to survive. He catches his breath and immediately reactivates Perfect Plan, then runs to the inner courtyard. He spots Morel's Smoky Jail and surmises he is facing off against Shaiapouf, so he decides to look for Gon and Killua. Suddenly, he finds himself face to face with Welfin as he is nearly out of breath. Convinced the Squadron Leader will suspect him if he sees him, Meleoron hides behind a corner and quickly catches his breath, then flees right away. Gon's scream leads him to Killua, on whom he uses God's Accomplice.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 276 The two leave the room where Gon, Neferpitou, and Komugi are and Meleoron updates Killua. Having calmed down, Meleoron is confident he can hold his breath for one minute if he does not have to move.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 277 With his help, Killua manages to paralyze Menthuthuyoupi with Thunderbolt when the latter is about to kill Knuckle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 26, Chapter 280 He leaves Killua briefly while the boy pummels the Royal Guard with Godspeed, then makes him invisible when Menthuthuyoupi gives chase.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 281 He accompanies Killua to "charge", who tells him to look for Morel and if there is nothing he can do for him, retreat or assist Knuckle. Meleoron asks him what he will do, to which Killua replies he knows Gon will not budge, so he is prepared to die with him. He however quickly dismisses the possibility. Remembering his sad expression while Gon was talking to Neferpitou, Meleoron briefly ponders inquiring about it, then concludes Killua is either unwilling or unable to do so and heads out.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 286 He makes Morel invisible when Menthuthuyoupi is on the verge of dealing the final blow; however, the blood left on his arm causes the Royal Guard to understand his ability is not teleportation. Following the trail of blood, he deduces Meleoron and Morel's position. The Squadron Leader notices him and, almost out of breath, prepares to ditch Morel should Menthuthuyoupi prepare to attack. Knuckle reveals himself and offers to fight the Royal Guard, who refuses and agrees to spare Morel only if Knuckle deactivates Hakoware. Morel screams at Knuckle not to accept, but God's Accomplice prevents him from hearing. Meleoron thus rescinds contact with Morel, hoping his words will convince him, and silently begs Knuckle not to accept. However, he achieves the opposite result. As Meleoron runs towards him, Knuckle dispels A.P.R.. Meleoron returns visible and drops to his knees in despair. Much to his shock, Menthuthuyoupi spares all of them and leaves to go to the King's side.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 289 Meleoron tells Knuckle that Morel needs medical attention. The Sea Hunter tells them to follow Menthuthuyoupi and keep fighting. When Knov appears, they learn that Netero has taken the King to the designated place. As Knov takes Morel away, Knuckle and Meleoron decide to stay and keep fighting. Meleoron asks Knuckle if they are going to look for Palm, but he replies they have to take care of another Royal Guard first.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 27, Chapter 290 They head to where Gon is so Knuckle can challenge Shaiapouf.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 291 When he reveals himself to be a clone and scatters,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 295 Meleoron and Knuckle meet up with Ikalgo, Killua, and Palm and all agree to stay in the palace until the end of the mission.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 300 The Extermination Team discovers the King is still alive. With help from Palm and Meleoron, Knuckle manages to attach A.P.R. to one of Shaiapouf's clones, who has returned to the tower to kill Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 301 Meleoron jumps on Killua's back and makes the two of them as well as Komugi invisible. Then, he splits away from them to find out if he is Shaiapouf's target or Komugi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 302 When the King returns, Knuckle and Meleoron hide among the people gathered in front of the palace, with Meleoron fearing they are too close.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 304 When Meruem releases his Ren, Knuckle orders Meleoron to retreat to Peijin. Meleoron is worried about the others, but Knuckle tells him they will have felt the King's aura too and understood there is nothing they can do. Meleoron insists on using his ability to land a blow on the King, and Knuckle retorts that even if they hit him with Hakoware, they will be unable to survive until A.P.R. turns into I.R.S.. Still intending to avenge his foster father, Meleoron follows Knuckle, but slowly. They are suddenly enveloped in the King's En. Meruem appears next to them and knocks out Knuckle. Before Meleoron can activate his ability, he is rendered unconscious as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 308 After the events of East Gorteau, he is seen sitting beside a bedridden Shoot McMahon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 30, Chapter 316 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc When Killua brings Alluka to the hospital to heal Gon, Meleoron is seen waiting with Ikalgo and many other of Gon's companions outside.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 331 Soon after Gon is healed,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 333 he, Ikalgo, Palm, Shoot, and Knuckle see some pictures sent by Gon of a flock of Small-billed Swans flying into the sunset.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 339 Abilities & Powers Even though he boasted the rank of Squadron Leader, Meleoron himself admits his fighting strength is only on par with a common soldier Ant, and that a single blow from a fellow Squadron Leader would be enough to kill him. Nonetheless, he is tough enough to have survived being hit by a Nen-using Rammot without lasting injury. During his time as a Squadron Leader, he had authority over his underlings, and retained his influence over at least three of them (Snake, Hollow, and Bat) after leaving the nest. He fights primarily by ambushing his opponents with his natural ability to become invisible. In critical situations, he resorts to his Nen abilities. He is also fairly observant and has an excellent eye for an individual's potential. He is capable of holding his breath for up to two minutes while calm and half that under moderate psychological pressure, provided he remains immobile. However, severe stress may cause this time to be reduced drastically, such as right after entering the palace, where he needed to catch his breath again after 10 seconds. Chameleon Physiology: Thanks to his genetic makeup, Meleoron is endowed with an extensible tongue and can adhere to vertical surfaces and become invisible. When he does, his clothes vanish with him. However, he can still be perceived through the other senses or via En. Advanced Speed: Meleoron was able to keep up with the likes of Gon while he was running in the woods. Advanced Stamina: Meleoron managed to run after Gon for a long span of time, although he grew tired well before the boy. Expert of Stealth: Meleoron is rather proficient at stealth, as, on top of his ability to turn invisible, he is able to move silently and conceal his smell. However, Koala, Killua, and Gon have all managed to sense his presence distinctly, with Koala even managing to pinpoint his location. Nen . In addition to his natural ability to turn invisible, he also has two secret Nen abilities unknown to other Chimera Ants. By pretending his natural invisibility is his only ability, he makes potential opponents unaware that he can counter their countermeasures. Since Gon was unable to determine his exact location even when he was close, it is possible that Meleoron can use Zetsu. Battles Quotes * (To Gon) "My partner's pretty important to me, ya see?" * "I knew there was something about this kid!! His potential... is like a bottomless pit!!" * (To Gon) "Turning invisible is like my trademark. My '''real' ability goes one step further."'' * (To Gon) "You know how some quiet guys never get noticed? Like the guy the waitress skips over when you go out to eat in a big group. This is like the ultimate example. I'm right here, but nobody notices." * (To Gon) "To earn your trust... I gotta take the risk first." * (To Gon) "There's no point in negotiating with you, is there?! Don't be so trusting! Be suspicious! Of me! Of the world!! Deliberate, '''then' trust me!!"'' * (To Gon) "The King killed someone who meant a lot to me. His name was Peggy. His head was blown off in front of my eyes. But I... I didn't even realize someone close to me had died." * (To Gon) "There's no line between us. What sets us apart? Surprisingly little." * (To Gon) "You know I trust you... I won't regret a thing even if you betray me later. I came to this decision by getting to know you. But whether I can trust someone '''you' trust is a different matter!!"'' * "Can't you tell me? Don't want to? Then I can't ask... and I won't." Trivia * Meleoron's name is derived from "chameleon", the clade of lizards he is based on. * The apparent strabismus (crossed eyes) that he displays could actually be reminiscent of the chameleon vision he may have inherited, which is characterized by: protruding eyes with large amplitude of movement that move independently of each other, allowing panoramic sight and capacity to watch an approaching object while simultaneously scanning the rest of its environment (monocular vision). * For some reason, the innate perk that allows him to camouflage and turn himself invisible seems to also apply to the clothes he's wearing as if they were an extension of his physical body. * Despite his Nen abilities relying heavily on lung capacity, Meleoron is a smoker, which shortens the usage time of the abilities; however, it could also constitute an implicit condition. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Meleoron's stats are: Intertextuality and References * The character has a more tenuous secondary theme/motif related to "crime", as suggested by his name as a human—Jail, and some parts of his Nen abilities' names—"Perfect Plan/...Alibi/...Accomplice". The very nature of his invisibility ability, his stealth, and the unwillingness to kill for fun, could relate him to a less violent type of criminal activity such as theft. Translations around the World References Navigation es:Meleoron fr:Meleolon Category:Male characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Specialists Category:Reformed Antagonists Category:Extermination Team Category:Magical beast